Next time don't look down!
by RandomBabbling
Summary: An insecure Harry challenges Draco to a broomstick race, and it all goes a tad wrong... As they try and find their way back to Hogwarts, their feeling for eachother emerge. As slash begins to creep into the plot, how will our lovely boys get out of this o
1. It's just not Quidditch!

Story title: Next time don't look down!  
  
Author: RandomBabbling  
  
Chapter: 7. 'YAY! THE KISSING SCENE!'  
  
Rating: PG-13 for mild cussing and some sweet sweet Slash!  
  
Homophobes, turn round and head for the door, if you don't like it don't read it! *glares*  
  
Plot: Harry challenges Draco to a race. Draco falls off his broom. Slash is beginning to creep into the plot, and how are our two yummy boys going to get out of this one?  
  
Pairings: Harry/Draco (YAY 4 HP/DM!)  
  
*A/N* I don't own them so don't sue! If ya even try, I'll hex you, ya muggle!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my sister's (Doodle Bug) kooky gothic friend Abbi. Couldn't have managed the kissing scene without you!  
  
K, peeps, listen up, this chapter has ACTUAL SLASH! WAHEY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7: YAY! THE KISSING SCENE!  
  
***  
  
  
They stared into each others eyes for a moment, again.  
'Oh my god, those lips look so kissable...I wonder what it would be like to - No...Don't even go there...'  
Everything else seemed to fade out as Harry felt himself lean in towards Draco, towards those soft, tantalising lips, just a shade darker than the rest of his skin.  
'OK then...Look's like I'm going there...'  
Draco felt his breath catch in his throat. Why was Harry looking at him like that?  
'What...But he...Could he...Is he...? Oh shit...'  
He felt himself start to lean in towards Harry. In a moment their lips would touch.  
  
***  
  
Draco couldn't breathe. He was too confused to remember to inhale.   
'No...NO! Stop it! You're a Malfoy...Malfoy's do NOT kiss guys! Don't go any closer, Draco, don't you dare!'  
He stopped leaning forward, opening his eyes slightly and peering out from beneath his sweeping pale lashes. Harry was only centimetres away from him.   
His lips looked so soft and juicy. Draco could almost imagine what they'd taste like.  
'Oh, to hell with it!'  
Casting all sanity aside, Draco leaned forward, wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, and kissed him.  
(A/N; At BLOODY last!)  
Their lips colided with a startled "Umff!" from Harry and a satisfied "Mmm..." from Draco.  
'Oh, he tastes good!'  
  
Harry shivered as he felt Draco's tongue gently push it's way past his lips and down his throat, exploring cautiously all the way.   
He felt dirty and disgusted but some small part of his body felt a tingle of excitement, an excitement that grew until it had engulfed him and before he could help himself he started to kiss back.   
This was more than he'd had hoped for. He'd been imagining this for a hell of long time, although until now he'd never realised that the boy or girl he'd been dreaming of had been Draco all along.  
Harry was pleased to discover that Draco tasted a lot better than his own red pillow had when he'd been practising.  
They parted briefly for a quick breath before joining together again in a desperate tangle of arms and legs and before either of them knew what had happened, Draco felt cold wet dirt against his back as Harry pushed him down and captured his lips for a third time.  
Draco felt the fire and passion in himself, mirrored in Harry, and it felt so good he wanted to scream.  
The force of Harry's kiss was amazing, his teeth accidently cutting Draco's lips, the pain only making his blood burn fiercer. In response, Draco circled his arms around Harry's back, holding him against his chest and soon the light tender kisses became burning and passionate...   
"HOOOOUUUUUWWWWWWWLLLLLLLL....!"  
As the chilling howl of a wolf echoed through the forest, the two boys strang apart in shock, gasping and panting.  
  
Draco pulled himself up out of the mud and stared at Harry as though he'd just announced that he was Snape in disguise.  
"Wha..what the..." Harry gasped, looking in wonder at Draco, whose frightened and startled expression matched his own almost exactly.  
Draco finished the sentence while Harry just stared. "..What the hell was that?!"  
"What?" Harry's eyes widened in disappointment and shock.  
'Does that mean he didn't like it? Am I so awful he didn't even realise that was supposed to be a kiss?'  
The shock of it all had made Harry forget the minor detail that Draco had been the one kissing him, not the other way around.  
"I said, what the hell was that noise?" Draco repeated, looking around frantically, "You heard it, right?"  
Harry let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, that's what you meant. I thought-"  
His comment was cut short as another blood-curdling howl cut through the air, sounding much closer.  
Harry jumped in fright as Draco lurched forward and grabbed hold of Harry's robes, clinging to him like lint, only a lot more attractive.  
He could feel Draco shaking with a lot more than the cold.  
As though only just realising what he was doing, he let go of Harry and tried to stand up.  
"Hey, wait a minute, let me help you." Harry protested, struggling to his feet, which was strangely difficult seeing as right now they seemed to feel amazingly like jelly, and offering out his arm.  
Draco gladly took hold of it and let him pull him up, wincing as he put weight on his injured leg. "We need to get out of here." He said simply.  
"Was that a werewolf, Draco?" Harry asked shakily, only just noticing how dark it was, and how he had that peculiar feeling that they were being watched by something not entirely human.  
His blonde partner nodded slightly, "I think so."  
Harry gulped.  
"We need to get back to Hogwarts..." Draco continued.  
"Damn right. Which way?" Harry answered, wrapping his other arm protectively around Draco's waist, letting him lean against him.  
Draco looked up into Harry's eyes in shock. "What? You mean you don't know?"  
"No. Should I?" He asked.  
Harry's knees turned to jelly again as Draco pressed his body a little closer against him in fear.  
"But if you don't know the way out...And I don't know the way out...Then we're-"  
"Lost." Harry finished, looking around in growing concern, "Oh man this isn't good."  
"Definetly not good."  
  
~TBC~  
Phew, that's the kissing scene done!  
Thnx to Abbi, my sister's kooky gothic friend, for helping me with it. I hope she doesn't mind me changing the words a little, the unedited version stuck out like a sore-thumb compared to my awful scribblings...  
Good luck with your karate!Draco 'ficcie! *waves*  
Anyway, I hope you guys didn't think this chapter sucked all THAT much...I'll work go work on the ending now...  
Oh, and in case you're wondering, they're both still in shock, so that's why it still hasn't sunk in that they just kissed.  
We're sort it out in the next one, OK?  
*scuttles off, wobbling slightly, with a glass of Midouri in one hand and a pen in the other* 


	2. What!

Title: Next time don't look down!  
  
Author: RandomBabbling  
  
Plot: Y'know, the usual thing. Draco crashes his broomstick and Harry has to rescue him. Just plain Yaoi fluff! And admit it, EVERYONE loves Yaoi fluff! ^_^  
  
I know everyone's a little OOC, but this IS fluff afterall so does it really matter?  
  
Rating: PG-13 for mild cussing and sweet sweet Slash! Homophobes, turn around and head for the door, if you don't like it don't read it! *glares*  
  
Disclaimer: They ain't mine so don't sue me! If ya even try I'll hex you, ya muggle!  
  
This 'fic is dedicated to Shampoo, ChibiWhiteFerret and Marysia/Amethyst. I would also dedicate to Snow, StarRose and Anna Sartin, but they're Pokemon fic writers, and although they are talented, I'll save them for my next PKMN 'fic.  
  
K, on with the show!  
  
@~~~~~  
  
"And she's really going for it now, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, heading for - OW! That must have hurt, hit in the face with a Bludger! The Slytherin beaters are on top form tonight! And Flint gets the Quaffle!"  
  
Lee Jordan's commentary blasted out across the Quidditch pitch as the 13 players zipped and glided about the field.  
  
Just 13 you say? Well Alicia wasn't in any condition to do much zipping or gliding anymore.  
  
"Is she alright? No....no, I think we're gonna need another Chaser out here! Keeper Wood calls for a time out...........and reserve Chaser Seamus Finnigan is up off the bench! The match continues…Flint's really flying up there! Johnson moving to block him - misses - and Flint passes to Blaise Zambini. Nice catch there - he's new to the Slytherin team - last year only a reserve. He's heading for the goal, come ON Griffindor! Keeper Wood dives - MISSES! - OH NO SLYTHERIN SCORE AGAIN!"  
  
Cheers were heard from the Slytherin side, but were quickly drowned out by boos and moans from everyone else.  
  
High above the players, watching the game with growing disgust, Harry Potter sighed. This wasn't really a very important match overall, it wouldn't affect the league either way if Slytherin won, but that still didn't make the fact that Griffindor were losing any harder to bear.  
  
Harry cursed under his breath (and not the magical kind!). The score was now 70 - 20 to Slytherin.  
  
They were a much better team than Harry remembered. Better than ANY of the team remembered, or they would have practised more.  
  
'At least they practised at all!' Harry muttered to himself.  
  
As usual, his less-than-understanding Uncle had forbidden Harry from riding his broomstick over the summer holidays, and he was a little rusty.  
  
"Not quite so cocky now, eh Potter?" A mocking voice drawled suddenly.  
  
Harry spun around, forgetting he was still on his Firebolt, and nearly fell off. He kept his balance, barely, and turned round to face the owner of the voice, as if he didn't already know who it was...  
  
"What's the matter, Potter? Getting a little jumpy now you're losing?" Draco Malfoy asked mockingly, hovering gracefully on his broomstick only two metres from Harry.  
  
"No," Harry shot back, feeling anger at both Draco and himself, "I just find it annoying when idiotic creeps like you seem to find it entertaining to sneak up on me. Got nothing else to do?"  
  
Draco sighed, and surprised Harry completely by saying, in a voice that totally lacked his usual sneer, "Actually, I've been looking for that damn Snitch all evening, but I can't find it! Do you think they even remembered to let it out?"  
  
Harry was a little taken aback. Was Malfoy actually trying to make a conversation with his enemy? Was this some kind of trick?  
  
"You'd probably find it faster if you didn't waste your time trying to distract me!" Harry yelled to his nemesis as he zoomed off, not wanting to spend any more time than he needed to just sitting there while Slytherin gained more points.  
  
While they'd been 'talking', the score had changed to 100 – 40.  
  
Harry scanned the field while his mind drifted aimlessly, trying to get the thoughts of Draco out of his head.  
  
'Stop it, Harry!' He told himself sharply, 'Why do you keep thinking about him? Come on, you know who you're thinking about, right? Let me spell it out for you: D.R.A.C.O. M.A.L.F.O.Y.! This guy is your enemy! So quit thinking about him and look for the bloody Snitch!'  
  
And y'know what annoyed Harry most at that moment? The fact that the little voice at the back of his simply said 'Mmm…Draco's a nice name, don't you think?'  
  
Half an hour later, there was still no sign of the damn Snitch, and Harry was beginning to wonder if maybe Malfoy had been right…Maybe they really HAD forgotten to let the Snitch out!  
  
'Shut up.' He said to himself.  
  
He did a quick Loop-the-loop on his Firebolt when Seamus scored for a third time, but other than pull off fancy moves, there wasn't much Harry could do while the Snitch was out of sight.  
  
An excited murmur vibrated through the stands, and Harry looked down, gasping in shock as he took in the scene below him.  
  
"Ooo! That can't be right! Foul!" Lee Jordan yelled as Marcus Flint headbutted Seamus and took the Quaffle, "FOUL! A dirty, senseless, rotten foul by the Slytherin Captain!"  
  
The game soon became chaos as Angelina Johnson slapped Flint upside his head, and before anyone could even say "What the f...!", everyone seemed to be either getting punched or was punching someone.  
  
Suddenly, out of the corner of Harry's eye, he noticed a streak of gold followed by a fast-moving silver-blonde blur.  
  
Captivated by the melee, it took Harry several seconds to notice that Malfoy had spotted the snitch, and was racing after it at a breakneck speed Harry hadn't even thought capable from a Nimbus 2001!  
  
He cursed under his breath and pulled his Firebolt into a dive, trying to catch up with him.  
  
It was impossible! Draco was just two metres from the panicking Snitch, Harry – with more than 10 metres of distance between him and the snitch - knew he could never make it in time...could he?  
  
He dodged past Fred and George Weasley, who were chasing a very frightened Blaise Zambini around the Griffindor goalposts - trying to hit him with their Beater's bats - and nearly lost control of his broom as a stray Bludger blew past his left ear. Draco was gaining on the Snitch with every passing second.  
  
~TBC~  
  
OK, I figured I should just post this chapter and see how you guys like it before I continue.  
  
Any thoughts or suggestions are welcome, but flames left for everyone to laugh at and ignore.  
  
Ja ne! 


	3. Depression, Shock and a Challenge

Story title: Next time don't look down!  
  
Author: RandomBabbling  
  
Chapter: 2. '  
  
Rating: PG-13 for mild cussing and some sweet sweet Slash!  
  
Homophobes, turn round and head for the door, if you don't like it don't read it! *glares*  
  
Plot: Draco crashes his broomstick, and Harry has to save him! I know it's been done before, but we all love it! ^_^  
  
Pairings: Harry/Draco (YAY 4 HP/DM!)  
  
*A/N* I don't own them so don't sue! If ya even try, I'll hex you, ya muggle!  
  
This 'fic is dedicated to three people: Shampoo (my bestest mate Julie!), ChibiWhiteFerret (LOVE your fanfics!), and Marysia/Ameythst (I hope I spelt that right, 'The Marks We Bear' is the best HP/DM 'fic out there and that's a fact!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Winning  
  
Draco was gaining on the snitch with every passing second.  
  
'I don't believe it!' The silver-haired Slytherin thought, unable to contain  
  
his excitement as his slim, pale fingers brushed against the Snitch's  
  
fluttering wings, only centimetres from being able to catch it, 'I don't  
  
bloody believe it...I'm going to win, I'm going to beat Harry at his own  
  
game!'  
  
He paused, nearly losing his grip on his Nimbus. 'What? Since when did I start  
  
calling him Harry? Potter, I meant Potter, of course....Just the adrenaline  
  
messing with my mind, right?....RIGHT?'  
  
"This is UN-BE-LIEVABLE, folks!" Lee Jordan yelled, still keeping a running  
  
comentary of the game, if you could still call it that. It looked more like  
  
WWF Wrestling than a Qudditch match, "This has to be the best game ever! Go on, Katie! Hit him again! ...Oops, only joking, Proffesser...."  
  
Despite his apology, Lee couldn't help sniggering as Katie Bell continued to help Angelina Johnston attack Marcus Flint, whacking him over the head with the Quaffle.  
  
The poor Snitch was close to having a heart attack, it's wings beating ever faster to try and avoid the hand - huge compared to the tiny Snitch - that insisted on following it's every move. (A/N; I don't know if the Quidditch balls have been bewitched to be at least partly self-aware or not, but in this 'fic they have, OK?)  
  
It sensed that this wasn't the same hand that usually chased it, which seemed to panic it even more.  
  
Draco showed off the famous 'Malfoy smirk' as the Snitch began weaving in and out of the Griffindor goalposts, and hastily moved in for the kill.  
  
Unfortunetly, one of the Slytherin Chasers thought that same moment was the perfect time to decide to ram Oliver Wood through one of the goal hoops head first (getting him stuck in the process), nearly making the poor Snitch faint with the combined terror of it all, and causing Draco to pull up sharply on his Nimbus to avoid creating the first ever 'Oliver Kebab' in history.  
  
Not that he was trying not to hurt Wood of course, he was just worried it might get his broomstick dirty.  
  
In the time it took for Draco to yell at whatever poor Chaser had pulled off the extremely difficult task of cramming a rather muscular seventh-year (a rather *hot* muscular seventh-year may I add...) into a small Quidditch hoop, the Snitch had gotten over the shock and had flown away.  
  
"SHIT!" Draco cursed, resisting the temptation to join the big fight, and zoomed off to try and regain his lead before the proffessers got there act together and stopped the match.  
  
Luckily, most of them were too fasinated to think of stopping it.  
  
In fact, Draco was sure he could see Proffessor Snape trying to hide a huge grin as the Slytherin beaters rounded on Oliver (still stuck in the Quidditch hoop with his totally hot rear-end their obvious target), giving a new meaning to the term 'beating the keeper'.  
  
(A/N; I didn't mean that to sound all 'Oliver-bashing', I really like him, honest! It's just that my sister begged me to put this in my 'fic. She thought the image of him getting smacked on his ass was hilariously funny...heehee, it kind of is!)  
  
Harry felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth as he watched the Snitch escape from Malfoy's grasp, but tried to force it back down as he remembered the price Oliver had paid for this small victory. He'd have to remind himself to thank him later.  
  
But that would have to wait.  
  
He leant forward and pulled his Firebolt into a sharper dive to avoid a panicked Blaise Zambini who seemed to be fleeing for his life as the Weasley twins closed in on their target, identical evil grins on their faces.  
  
Harry pressed his body closer against his Firebolt to try and streamline himself. His speed increased slightly, but Malfoy still had a little distance advantage.  
  
"Where IS that bloody thing?" Draco muttered, looking around desperately, "My father's gonna KILL me if I lose this match! Oh shit...oh SHIT!"  
  
A blurry red missle shot past him, and Draco whirled around just in time to see Harry diving downwards at breakneck speed, taking the Snitch completely by surprise.  
  
It was not a good day to be a Snitch.  
  
Draco shot a scowl in Harry's direction and quickly pulled his Nimbus into a vertical dive, dropping like a stone on a collision course with his golden fluttering target.  
  
'Ha-HA! Look out, Potter, you're not going to beat me THIS time!'  
  
Harry never even noticed Draco until it was too late.  
  
One moment the Snitch was right in front of him, then he blinked, and it was gone.  
  
The only clue as to what had happened, was the earsplitting "WOOOOOOO- HOOOO!!!" coming from about five metres below him.  
  
He looked down, and felt his jaw drop as the full horror of what he saw sank in.  
  
Below him, dazzling silver eyes shining with pride, silver-blonde hair all tousled and messed up from the wind resistance of his dive, and basically looking like he'd been at the happy pills, was Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy with the Snitch in his hand.  
  
'The Snitch....He's got the Snitch.....' Harry thought, his brain moving like a snail going through treacle, 'Hell. Bloody hell.'  
  
"YES!!!! I GOT IT! WOOOHOOOO!!! IN. YOUR. FACE!!!"  
  
Draco still hadn't calmed down.  
  
"I got the Snitch!!!! I got it! I win! Game over, I win!"  
  
Draco's happy mood soon evaporated, however, when he learnt that Madam Hooch had awarded about 20 penalties to Griffindor and 3 to Slytherin, bringing the final score to 250 to Slytherin and 260 to Griffindor!  
  
Draco didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He'd got the Snitch fair and square, not a single ounce of cheating on his part, BUT GRIFFINDOR WON BY 10 POINTS!!!  
  
He decided neither giggling like an idiot or bawling like a child would get him anywhere soon, so figured that being absolutely furious would do the trick.  
  
~TBC~  
  
HA! My sis wanted Griffindor to win, but I just couldn't do a 'fic and let Harry get that Snitch again! Like how it worked out? It WILL get better, honest, I just had to work things out.  
  
It's your own fault these chapters are short, you're making me nervous when you yell at me in those reviews! *cowers under sofa*  
  
I WILL finish it off later, but I'm sooooooooooooooooooooo busy!! Damn it! 


	4. Lookie! Actual Slash!

Story title: Next time don't look down!  
  
Author: RandomBabbling  
  
Chapter: 3. 'Depression, Shock, and a Challege'  
  
Rating: PG-13 for mild cussing and some sweet sweet Slash!  
  
Homophobes, turn round and head for the door, if you don't like it don't read it! *glares*  
  
Plot: Draco crashes his broomstick, and Harry has to save him! I know it's been done before, but we all love it! ^_^  
  
Pairings: Harry/Draco (YAY 4 HP/DM!)  
  
*A/N* I don't own them so don't sue! If ya even try, I'll hex you, ya muggle!  
  
This 'fic is dedicated to three people: Shampoo (my bestest mate Julie!), ChibiWhiteFerret (LOVE your fanfics!), and Marysia/Ameythst (I hope I spelt that right, 'The Marks We Bear' is the best HP/DM 'fic out there and that's a fact!)  
  
I know I haven't written much Yaoi yet, but it's coming! It just takes a while, OK? If I made them snog in the first chapter it would be all OOC don't you think? So WAIT!  
  
Sorry everyone is OOC, but this is my first go at this, so I'm just gonna see how it turns out.  
  
K, more from dippy!Harry and angsty-but-hot!Draco !!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Depression, Shock, and a Challege.  
  
***  
  
He decided neither giggling like an idiot or bawling like a child would get him anywhere soon, so figured that being absolutely furious would do the trick.  
  
"WHAT?!" Draco shrieked.  
  
Half the crowd fell silent and cowered under the gaze of those stormy grey eyes.  
  
(A/N; Can you tell I think he's hot? Heehee!)  
  
"You heard what I said, Mister Malfoy.." Madam Hooch said simply, in a voice that clearly said 'Don't push your luck', "The points have been added up, and Griffindor win by ten points."  
  
Draco either missed her dangerous tone, or was simply past caring.  
  
"You can't be serious!!!" He yelled, still holding onto the Snitch and completely unaware that he was squeezing it far too tightly in his fury. If it had had lungs he would have choked it.  
  
The adrenaline in his system was quickly draining away to nothing, leaving him feeling empty and hollow and slightly hysterical. What had started out as a strong argument that might have actually worked...was slowly turning into desperate temper-tantrum.  
  
"But I got the Snitch fair and square! What do you mean only 3 penalties for Slytherin?! They were hitting us just as much as we were hitting them! It was self-defense! Did you see what they were doing to Blaise?! You only let them win because of Potter!"  
  
The last sentense was said like it was a string of curse words.  
  
"Mister Malfoy! That's another ten points from Slytherin! And if I so much as hear one more word out of you, I'll personally take away every point Slytherin has left! Do I make myself clear?!" Madam Hooch screeched, her gold eyes burning into Draco's silver ones with an equal amount of fury.  
  
One look from Snape told Draco that if he even opened his mouth he'd be spending the rest of his life as a horned-toad, and he reluctantly backed down.  
  
The eerie silence ended at last as the offical score was read out by Lee Jordan, just barely managing to keep the excitment out of his voice. 250 for Slytherin, 260 for Griffindor.  
  
As though at last realising that someone wasn't about to come out and explain the whole thing was a joke, the crowd erupted into a mass of cheers and applause from everyone except the Slytherins, who were still silent in an awkward mix of surprise and disgust.  
  
His mind tried to convince him they were disgusted at the whole team, but Draco still had the distict feeling all their disgust was directed solely at him.  
  
He really didn't feel like going back to the Slytherin common room right now.  
  
"Harry? HARRY? Are you listening to me? HARRY!"  
  
"Huh...What?" Harry answered vaguely, still in shock and thoroughly confused.  
  
"Snap out of it, Harry, what planet are you on?" Seamus Finnigan laughed, clapping Harry on his shoulder so hard he nearly fell off his broom, "Did you see that? I've never seen Malfoy look like that! I swear, there must be a Werewolf in his family somewhere, he practically had fangs! I'm sure he looked like he was gonna rip Madam Hooch's throat out!"  
  
Harry grunted in responce. "Yeah..."  
  
Seamus barely noticed.  
  
"And did you see me and Adrian Pucey, that Slytherin Chaser? He gave me a bloody shiner, he did!" He pointed to the nasty purple bruise around his left eye, and grinned, "But I got him back for it! Knocked one of his teeth out! Look!"  
  
Harry turned a slight shade of green as Seamus shoved a bloodstained tooth under his nose.  
  
"What are you going to do with THAT?" Harry asked, before he could stop himself.  
  
"Well, keep it of course! It's my new lucky charm!"  
  
Harry was about to ask what his OLD lucky charm had been like if that was his new one, but realised, on reflection, that he really didn't want to know.  
  
"What's the matter, Harry? Are you gonna just sit there on your broom 'till you get splinters up your arse? Come on, let's help Fred and George get Oliver out of that goal, OK?"  
  
"No thanks, Seamus, I think I'll just stay out here for a while..." Harry answered vaugely.  
  
"OK....listen, Harry...You're not upset because you didn't get the Snitch, are you?"  
  
"Hmm? No....no...I'm fine, just fine, Seamus. You go help Oliver, I'll be back by dinner."  
  
Seamus just shrugged, and zipped off towards the Griffindor goalposts, where by now a large crowd had gathered.  
  
Draco sighed, watching his team mates file quietly back into the changing rooms, muttering inaudiable words that Draco was glad he couldn't hear.  
  
He looked across the pitch to where a group of Griffindors were still working on 'The Oliver Situation'. Draco smirked as Oliver finally popped out of hoop like a cork in a wine bottle, knocking the whole chain of Griffindors over like a stack of dominos.  
  
He wondered if his team mates would have done the same for him. Probably not.  
  
Draco felt himself shudder at the image of himself being stuck 50 feet up in the air with no way of getting down until someone took pity on you and pulled you out.  
  
He could feel something familiar that felt suspiciously like sadness or possibly a little depression welling up inside him, and quickly did the one thing that had managed to keep him sane all these years; he forced all his emotions and any sort of feeling he didn't like thinking about right to the back of his mind, and let a comforting veil of classic Malfoy snobbery and ignorance wash over his consciousness until he barely remembered what he'd been sad about.  
  
He watched his team mate's retreating backs and scowled. 'Ignorant gits. I caught the Snitch, what more was I supposed to do?! They're acting like it's MY fault! My fault? Gods, that's a laugh!'  
  
Feeling a little less angsty, he waited until Adrian had given up on finding his lost tooth and gone back to the changing rooms, before releasing the thankful Snitch, and took off after it again.  
  
Harry woke from his trance to the sound of laughter and cheering as the Griffindors limped and staggered back to their changing rooms (The Weasely Twins were carrying Oliver with help from Seamus, seeing as he was still a little too sore and disorientated to walk in a straight line).  
  
He watched them dissappear through the doors, and, casting all doubts aside, began weaving in and out of the goalposts, going faster and faster, seeing how fast he could go without smacking into a post.  
  
'It's all about agility' he thought, narrowly scraping his left ear against the cold metal post, 'Got to be faster, got to have better reflexes, or he'll do it again, I know he will. He'll get the Snitch before me...Stupid, stupid bloody Malfoy! Why does he have to be so bloody annoying..so irritating and cocky and attractive and...huh?'  
  
He shook his head quickly.  
  
'Bah, stupid ignorant Slytherin git, with his silly blonde hair all silky and shiny with those gorgeous enchanting eyes and...Oh SHIT! What the BLOODY hell is going on!?'  
  
Draco nearly fell out of the air when he saw the dark, alluring figure flying in a tight figure-of-eight around the opposite goal hoops.  
  
'Not him again...' Draco pleaded with himself, closing his eyes for a second just to make sure it wasn't all a hallucination conjured up by his raging hormones or whatever the hell it was people called it, 'Why does that bastard always show up just when I want him to leave me alone!? What, is he stalking me or something!?'  
  
He wondered for a second as to why that thought didn't disturb him half as much as he thought it would have...  
  
He shook his head quickly, and zipped across the pitch to have some fun.  
  
*WHOOSH*  
  
*CLUNK*  
  
"Owwieee..."  
  
Harry cursed again as he noticed the Silver-haired Slytherin approaching from out the corner of his eye, just in time to see him smack head-first into the post, nearly cracking his glasses.  
  
'D'oh!'  
  
Harry managed to keep his balance on his Firebolt, and sat there rubbing the large bump on his forehead, a sense of impending doom and certain humiliation decending on him as Draco advanced on him.  
  
"Oh go away, Malfoy, I don't have time to deal with you right now..." Harry mumbled before Draco had even opened his mouth, "Why the hell are you following me around anyway?"  
  
He sighed, irritated. "Don't assume that I'm here just because you are, I have better things to do with my time, like practise."  
  
Harry sniggered, "Yeah, and a lot of good that did you, didn't it?"  
  
"Just because that old hag Madam Hooch favours you because of your stupid scar, doesn't mean you're any better than I am."  
  
The second the words were out of his mouth he regretted them. Of course Harry was a better flyer than he was!  
  
But still, he couldn't back down now.  
  
"Oh yeah, well we'll see about that..." Harry growled through gritted teeth.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, Potter?"  
  
Harry grinned, it wasn't a nice smile. "Oh nothing, just a little challege...You know the tallest tree in the Forbidden Forest? The big pine one north of Hagrid's hut?"  
  
"Of course. What's your point?"  
  
"Let's have a race if you think you're so good. First one around the tree and back wins."  
  
Draco knew it was impossible. Harry's Firebolt was about five times faster than his Nimbus2001, and it was starting to get dark too. Swirling black storm clouds had started to gather above them, making the sky look twice as overcast as it really was.  
  
He could have said no, he should have just said no, like the websites and leaflets and posters always say.  
  
But instead, he plastered a confidant smirk on his face, tucked a restless strand of silky hair behind his ear, and said "You're on."  
  
~TBC~  
  
Ha-HA! Just a liiiiiiittle hint of Slashy goodness, but there's more to come! God, this chapter was hard to write! But it was worth it, wasn't it? WASN'T IT?????  
  
Will you review now? Will you? PLEASE? Do you want me to beg?  
  
*gets down on knees* PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!! *weeps*  
  
*gets up and brushes off dust* There, you made a Slytherin beg. Happy now? 


	5. Whose idea was this, anyway!

Story title: Next time don't look down!  
  
Author: RandomBabbling  
  
Chapter: 4. 'Showing off. *sigh* Boys....'  
  
Rating: PG-13 for mild cussing and some sweet sweet Slash!  
  
Homophobes, turn round and head for the door, if you don't like it don't read it! *glares*  
  
Plot: Draco crashes his broomstick, and Harry has to save him! I know it's been done before, but we all love it! ^_^  
  
Pairings: Harry/Draco (YAY 4 HP/DM!)  
  
*A/N* I don't own them so don't sue! If ya even try, I'll hex you, ya muggle!  
  
This 'fic is dedicated to three people: Shampoo (my bestest mate Julie!), ChibiWhiteFerret (*waves arms madly* HI SAVANNAH! (sp?)), and Marysia/Ameythst (I hope I spelt that right, 'The Marks We Bear' is the best HP/DM 'fic out there and that's a fact!)  
  
I know I haven't written much Yaoi yet, but it's coming! It just takes a while, OK? If I made them snog in the first chapter it would be all OOC don't you think? So WAIT!  
  
WARNING: EVERYONE IS VERY CRAZY AND OOC IN THIS, AND YOU CAN'T FLAME ME, CAUSE I'VE ALREADY ADMITTED IT! MWAAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: Showing off. *sigh* Boys.....  
  
***  
  
He could have said no, he should have just said no, like the websites and leaflets and posters always say you should.  
  
But instead, he plastered a confidant smirk on his face, tucked a restless strand of silky hair behind his ear, and said "You're on."  
  
Harry grinned, and gripped the handle of his Firebolt a little tighter. "Good."  
  
Draco tried not to notice the amusing picture his subconsciousness conjured up in response to the way Harry held his Firebolt, the last thing he needed now was all this hormone-fuelled teenage crap clouding his concentration.  
  
Although it was a very amusing image, if a little vulgar for his usual taste in humour.  
  
He quickly surpressed a snigger, and tried to focus on the task at hand.  
  
Harry had landed on the soft, slightly damn grass beside him, just in front of the Griffindor scoring line. Draco straddled his broomstick and flew the few metres to the line to stand next to his opponent. He edged forward a little to give himself a few inches of a head-start.  
  
"On three, OK? And no cheating!" Harry warned.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it!" He replied, his voice dripping with fake cheerfulness.  
  
"Yeah...Sure..."  
  
"Oh hurry up! There's no way I'm going miss dinner just to prove that I'm a better flyer than you, which we both know already..."  
  
Harry snorted. "Yeah, in your twisted mind maybe, but not in this universe. OK, where were we? Oh yeah, on three."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and faked a yawn to hide the fact that his heart was doing backfilps in sheer panic.  
  
"One..."  
  
Harry tried to keep his voice from shaking. He wasn't 100% sure if he could remember the way to the big Pine tree in this dim light. He was sure he could outrun Draco's Nimbus, but could he out-manouver it? He wasn't sure.  
  
"Two..."  
  
Draco shot one last glance at Harry, flashed him a wicked grin, and before Harry could figure out his plan, Draco kicked off from the ground and zoomed off as fast as his Nimbus could fly without all the twigs being stripped off by the wind resistance.  
  
"Three." Harry muttered, kicking off after Draco at top speed.  
  
Draco had just cleared the outer edge of the Quidditch pitch, feeling pleased with himself for getting one up on Harry, when he was almost knocked off his Nimbus by a Red blur going nearly twice as fast.  
  
"I SAID NO CHEATING!" Harry yelled, not hiding his amusment very well as he shot past.  
  
"ASSHOLE!" Draco replied.  
  
He leant forward a little, increasing his speed, and slowly began to close the distance gap.  
  
Harry looked over his shoulder, and gasped as he saw that Draco was gaining on him.  
  
'Shit.'  
  
Forgetting to look where he was going, Harry only just swerved to the side in time to avoid hitting an outstretched branch of the Whomping Willow, which looked like it was throwing a fit at the two young wizards swooping around it's branches.  
  
"LOOK WHERE YOU'RE GOING NEXT TIME, POTTER! ARE YOU BLIND?!" He heard Draco yell, cackling evily as he easily overtook Harry while he was still in shock, weaving in and out of the wildly flailing branches at an amazing speed, "Ha-HAH! Now THIS is a rush! WOO-HOOO!!"  
  
Harry scowled and thought about going in after him, but no, if Malfoy wanted to get himself beaten to a pulp then that was his stupid decision.  
  
He shook his head, and quickly sailed over the Willow, keeping well out of reach of the branches, just as Draco blasted out the other side like a rocket, in a cloud of Willow leaves his broomstick had stripped off.  
  
"YES! WOW! THAT WAS SO ABSOLUTE! COOL!"  
  
Harry felt his jaw drop, and wondered how the hell it was possible for Draco Malfoy to be sounding like an American Muggle teenager with a sugar- rush.  
  
He decided that one of the Whomping Willow's branches must have come into contact with Draco's head after all, and had severely messed up his brain, if - Harry thought with a laugh - he even had one. Either that, or he'd been watching Friends. Or possibly Buffy.  
  
That thought disturbed him slightly, along with the strange image of a Buffy poster hanging up somewhere in Draco's dorm.  
  
Harry shuddered, and increased his speed, eager to get this all over with so he wouldn't have to deal with these strange thoughts anymore.  
  
It took almost every ounce of willpower Draco had resisting the temptation to turn around and do that again.  
  
'What a rush! I have SO got to do that again later!'  
  
"You're acting like an idiot, you know that?" He muttered to himself, then answered, "So? You're winning, who cares?"  
  
He countered that remark with "You're talking to yourself, do you know THAT?"  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
Harry looked down nervously as he felt his Firebolt shudder violently for a third time. It had been up in the air for god-knows how many hours without a break, and Harry was beginning to get worried. What if the magic just suddenly ran out halfway through? Would it be like in those old Road-runner cartoons? One minute he'd be flying through the air, then his Firebolt would just fall out from under him, leaving him hanging there for a split- second before he himself plunged down helplessly after it?  
  
'No....' He reassured himself, 'If broomsticks did that after a few hours then how could Quidditch matches go on for days without all the players dropping out of the air? Come on, pull yourself together! You're going to win this, and no slimy Slytherin git with a second-rate Nimbus is going to stop you.'  
  
He patted the handle of his broomstick gently. "Good girl. You can do it." he whispered to it, wondering why broomsticks and cars and boats were always considered female.  
  
He turned his thoughts back to the race and looked up.  
  
Malfoy wasn't that far away now, only about 5 metres between the ends of his Nimbus' twigs to the tip of Harry's Firebolt's handle. From that distance, Harry had a great view of Draco's arse.  
  
Blushing, Harry looked back down, suddenly very interested in the floor.  
  
~TBC~  
  
I know, I know, I'M GETTING TO THE SLASH, OK??? WE'RE GETTING TO IT!!!!!!! I just fancied a quick break, OK? This chapter was taking too long so the quicker I get it posted the quicker I can start on a fresh one!  
  
*Draco and Harry apparate in my bedroom*  
  
Harry: Hurry up! Can't you just create a sudden gale-force wind that knocks him off his broom or something! I want to get to the kissing scene!!!  
  
Draco: *elbows Harry in the ribs* SHUT UP! We're getting paid by the chapter, don't rush the plot!  
  
Harry: *stares* Why do you care? Your family are bahzillionaires already!  
  
Draco: *sweatdrops* That's not the point.....  
  
Me: Give him a break, he had to get a joke in there somewhere! *huggles*  
  
Draco: Ack....*struggles* Harry....Help.......Can't....breathe...!  
  
Me: Huh? Ooops! *giggles* Sorry! *let's him go* You're just so cute!  
  
D&H: *glares*  
  
Me: O_o;;;;; 


	6. The Cookie Crumbles

Story title: Next time don't look down!  
  
Author: RandomBabbling  
  
Chapter: 5. 'Lookie! Some actual Slash!'  
  
Rating: PG-13 for mild cussing and some sweet sweet Slash!  
  
Homophobes, turn round and head for the door, if you don't like it don't read it! *glares*  
  
Plot: Draco crashes his broomstick, and Harry has to save him! I know it's been done before, but we all love it! ^_^  
  
Pairings: Harry/Draco (YAY 4 HP/DM!)  
  
*A/N* I don't own them so don't sue! If ya even try, I'll hex you, ya muggle!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Savidana. *waves* Hi, Sav! Thanks!  
  
K, peeps, listen up, this chapter has ACTUAL SLASH! Well, the beginnings of it anyway!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5: Lookie! Actual Slash!  
  
***  
  
Malfoy wasn't that far away now, only about 5 metres between the ends of his Nimbus' twigs to the tip of Harry's Firebolt's handle. From that distance, Harry had a great view of Draco's arse.  
  
Blushing, Harry looked back down, suddenly very interested in the floor.  
  
***  
  
Draco looked up as he felt something wet land in his hair.   
It had started raining.   
Well, it wasn't exactly rain, more like a damp misty drizzle that soaked right through your clothes before you even realised it was raining.  
'Bloody muggle weather…It hardly ever rains back home…'  
He brought one arm up to shield his eyes from the invading water droplets, and felt a rush of adrenaline as his Nimbus lurched a little under the change of pressure on it's handle. Shaking just a little, he placed his other hand back on the handle and tried to calm himself, squinting a little from the rainwater in his eyes.  
'Careful, Draco, mate…You *definitely* don't wanna fall…' He told himself.  
His Nimbus was getting slippery from the rainwater...He deeply wished he hadn't polished the handle quite so much this morning...It was getting difficult to keep his grip on it.  
  
---  
  
Harry suddenly found himself cursing the day whatever Gods that watched over wizards suddenly thought 'Hey, what if we - just for a laugh - make some kids short-sighted so they'll have to wear big bits of glass on their faces!'.  
The raindrops sticking to his glasses made it almost impossible to see anything. He was afraid he'd gone right past the forest and might be flying somewhere over Hogsmeade right now...He wouldn't have had a clue.  
Luckily, a bright full moon chose that very moment to show herself, and a quick glance downwards reassured Harry that he was indeed still on track.  
He looked around. 'Where's Dra...Malfoy?'  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
'Oh. There.'  
He heard a high-pitched scream of terror coming from somewhere above him, and looked up just in time to see Draco lose his grip on his broomstick's handle.  
"HELLLLLP!!!!"  
He held on with one hand for a moment, desperately trying to hold on, but slipped again and began to fall.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Harry was almost to stunned to react as Draco - looking more like a screaming blonde blur - free-falled right past him.  
The key word there being 'almost'.  
Everything was going in slow motion. Draco....Draco was falling.... He was going to hit the ground.... He'd die!  
'No....Please...NO!'  
Harry had challenged him to the race...Draco would have had no choice but to accept if he hadn't wanted to look like a coward...  
'It's all my fault...'  
"NO!"  
Harry tipped the Firebolt downwards, pulling into an almost vertical nosedive without any idea how far up he was, blinded by rainwater and tears. He wouldn't let Draco die.  
He could still here him screaming, he couldn't have hit the ground yet. There was still time.  
"DRACO!!!"  
  
---  
  
"HELLLLLP!!!!"  
Draco barely even felt it as his fingers began slipping from the surface of his Nimbus2001, the freezing rain making his hands feel numb.  
A strong wind had kicked up a few minutes ago, causing Draco to lose his grip in the first place. He felt a wave of nausea wash over him as he glanced downwards.  
'Oh gods...I'm going to die!' He thought, looking down at the dark trees more than 150 feet below him, 'I'm going to die!!'  
He saw the flash of a red Quidditch robe glowing slightly in the moonlight. Harry.  
'Oh great...Potter's not even going to help me...'  
He couldn't hold on any longer, it was hurting his arm too much!  
Shutting his eyes tight against the tears that were welling up inside him from the absolute quivering terror of it all, he sucked in a deep breath, got ready to scream, and let go.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
The feeling of weightlessness would have been almost pleasant, if he hadn't been about to wet his pants from fear.  
Luckily his Malfoy pride held it in. Being found dead was one thing, but being found dead in urine-soaked underwear was definately another thing completely.  
Part of him felt strangely calm, which made the other part of him - the part that already felt like wetting his pants - even more nervous.  
'Well, I guess this is it, Draco.' It said, 'Nice knowing you.'  
He barely even heard Harry yelling his name over the sound of his own screaming.  
"DRACO!!! DRACO!!!"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! OH SHIT!! SHIT!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
"DRACO! DRACO, CALM DOWN! GRAB MY HAND!" Someone yelled, sounding shockingly close by.  
Draco stopped screaming and swearing long enough to look over his shoulder, and gasped as he came face to face with a pair of bright Emerald orbs.  
"GRAB MY HAND, DRACO! QUICK!" Harry shouted, holding out his arm, gripping his Firebolt tightly with his free hand.  
Draco reached out to grab hold of Harry's hand. His fingers brushed against Harry's for a fleeting moment before the wind shifted and he was pulled from his grasp.  
"HARRY!" Draco cried, spiraling away from the safety of Harry's arm as the wind shifted direction again, "HELP!"  
Harry reached out desperately to Draco's outstretched hand as they both plummeted towards the trees.  
The forest looked awfully close, as though the ground was leaping up to say hello.  
Taking both hands off the wildly jerking Firebolt, Harry lurched forward far enough to grab Draco's wrist.  
His hand closed over cold flesh and held on tight, quickly pulling his Firebolt out of the break-neck dive.  
  
---  
  
Draco felt Harry's warm hand grab hold of his own, and the sudden stabbing pain as his arm was nearly wrenched out of it's socket from the shock-wave of stopping so fast.  
He felt tears force themselves out from between his tightly-closed eyelids from about a hundred different emotions suddenly welling up inside him. He cautiously opened one bright silver eye.  
He wasn't dead yet, that was certain, seeing as his arm was hurting like hell and he was freezing cold.  
"Hold on, Draco! I've got you!" Harry yelled, straining to keep hold of Draco's wrist. Light as he was from being so slim, Draco had gone almost completely limp from shock, and felt like a lead weight on Harry's arm.  
Draco awoke from his trance, letting out a yelp as he looked down to find about 60 or 70 feet of thin air between him and the ground.  
He looked up, and grabbed Harry's arm with both hands, kicking and struggling to get up on the Firebolt where it might be safer.  
"Don't let go!" He pleaded, looking up into Harry's eyes as tears streamed down his cheeks, "Please don't let me go!"  
"It's OK, I won't let go. It's OK, Draco, it's OK!" Harry babbled, still slightly in shock at the fact that he'd pulled it off without killing anyone.  
"OK?! How the *BLOODY* hell does this qualify as 'OK'?!" Draco shrieked, still shaking.  
"Well you're not dead yet, that's a good thing...I think."  
"Oh ha ha. That's so funny I forgot to laugh."  
Yep. Same old Malfoy.  
The wind had died down a little, but the rain had started falling heavier. It was very dark now, and the lights at the windows of Hogwarts suddenly seemed very faint and far away.  
"Listen, I'm gonna try and pull you up now, then we'll land, OK? Don't look down." Harry explained.  
Draco gulped. "It's a bit late for that, I had a pretty good look when I was falling."  
Harry reached down with his free hand, and grabbed the collar of Draco's green Quidditch robes, hauling him up roughly onto the Firebolt.  
"Well, this doesn't look too strange..." Harry mused with sarcasm born from the adrenaline rush, as - with no other way to get both of them on the Firebolt without letting go of eachothers hand or falling off completely - Draco was forced to lie somewhat uncomfortably across Harry's lap, with a disturbingly good view of the forest far below him.  
Although, strangely, it seemed a lot closer then it had a moment ago just before Harry pulled him up.  
'My eyes must be playing tricks on me...' Draco thought, 'I'm probably just getting dizzy from all the thin air up here...Yes, that's it. Nothing to worry about...'  
  
---  
  
Harry felt himself blushing again as he wrapped one arm around Draco's waist to keep him secure. He was definately slim for his age, Harry was sure he could feel Draco's ribs quite clearly, and just one or two inches shorter than him in height, although Harry's wild hair gave the impression that he was taller than he really was.  
'Oh gods he's pretty...'  
He no longer thought of him as 'Malfoy'. After hearing Draco call him 'Harry', he had to return the gesture. Plus, seeing him that that as he'd been falling; terrified, helpless, crying...   
That image seemed to have been burned into the back of Harry's brain, covering up all the other memories.  
He suddenly became very aware of the fact that he and Draco were still holding onto eachothers hands, and of how tightly Draco was holding him. It felt good.  
  
---  
  
Draco looked over his shoulder, holding Harry's hand a little tighter than nessisary.  
"Is it just me, or are we going down?"  
"What?"  
"Look!"  
Harry looked, and noticed that they were in fact losing altitude.   
"Oh crap."  
"What? What did you say that for? What's wrong now?" Draco asked, getting a sinking feeling in his stomach.  
"Umm...Well, it seems that my Firebolt can't take the weight of both of us on here..." Harry began, feeling Draco begin to shake more violently, "...But I'm sure it'll be fine...There's absolutely no reason to panic-"  
At that moment Harry felt his Firebolt jerk violently to the side, almost throwing them both over the edge.  
They both fell silent, and Draco turned to Harry.  
"I'm guessing now there's a reason to panic?"  
Harry nodded.  
"I thought so. Do you mind if I scream?"  
"Of course not, I was thinking about it too."  
"Why don't we scream together?"  
"OK."  
Clinging desperately to eachother as the Firebolt gave another violent lurch, they screamed.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
---  
  
Harry felt rough hard branches scrape at his back and shoulders, the impact ripping them from eachother's grasp. He felt the branches hitting his falling body, tearing his robes... Then he hit the ground and everything turned black.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Ooooooh, cliffhanger! Aren't I evil?  
I hope this chapter is better than the last one, that was seriously crap. I know this one is short, but I wanted to leave a cliffhanger here. So there.  
More coming soon! *dances* 


	7. YAY! THE KISSING SCENE!

Story title: Next time don't look down!  
  
Author: RandomBabbling  
  
Chapter: 6. 'Whose idea was this, anyway?'  
  
Rating: PG-13 for mild cussing and some sweet sweet Slash!  
  
Homophobes, turn round and head for the door, if you don't like it don't read it! *glares*  
  
Plot: Harry challenges Draco to a race. Draco falls off his broom. Slash is beginning to creep into the plot, and how are our two yummy boys going to get out of this one?  
  
Pairings: Harry/Draco (YAY 4 HP/DM!)  
  
*A/N* I don't own them so don't sue! If ya even try, I'll hex you, ya muggle!  
Ummm...I kinda nicked a paragraph or two from Animorphs book number 19 - The Departure. I don't own that either, but I thought it would fit nicely in here so I used it, changing a few bits and pieces here and there...  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Doodle Bug, for helping me with these oh-so-important scenes...Thnx sis! *waves*  
  
K, peeps, listen up, this chapter has ACTUAL SLASH! WAHEY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6: Whose idea was this anyway?  
  
***  
  
Harry felt rough branches scrape at his back and shoulders, the impact ripping the two boys from eachother's grasp. He felt the branches hitting his falling body, tearing his robes... Then he hit the ground and everything turned black.  
  
---  
  
Harry groaned. His back hurt.  
In fact, so did his head...and his legs...and more-or-less everything.  
'Owwww....'  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
He suddenly became aware that someone was screaming, and - by the sound of it - probably had been for a long time.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! OH SHIT!!! OH SHIT!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
He opened his eyes slowly. He was lying on his back in a bush covered in bright blue berries.  
He looked up, dazed. The branches and bushes must have broken his fall. He wondered vaugely if Draco was OK, not really 100% conscious yet.  
Harry turned his head to the side, groaning again, and had to bite his tongue to stop himself crying out in shock.  
Draco was lying on his back on the wet muddy ground, frozen in absolute terror. His silver eyes were wide with fear, and for good reason.  
A furry black Spider the size of a dinner-plate was crawling up Draco's right leg, it's shiny black pincers clicking menacingly as it crawled onto Draco's stomach.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
Tears of pure, mind-numbing fear were trickling down his cheeks, which had drained from mildly-pale to almost pure white.  
Harry jumped up, relieved to find that nothing was broken after the 60ft drop, and grabbed onto a nearby branch that had helped break his fall.  
"Hold on, Draco! I'll save you!" Harry yelled, waving the branch over his head as he aimed for the Spider, which was now only a few inches from Draco's face.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
*SWISH*  
*SMACK*  
*SPLAT*  
Harry swung the branch, missed Draco by inches, and catapulted the baby Acromantula several metres into the air. It landed with a splat against a large Oak tree, where it lay dazed for a moment before scuttling off.  
He looked down at Draco, who still looked absolutely terrified, and - for some unknown reason - was still screaming.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
"Draco? Draco, are you OK? It's gone now, the Spider's gone."  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
"Oh, brother..."  
Harry knelt down beside Draco and pulled him into a tight embrace, stroking his hair and comforting him until his screaming turned to soft, quiet sobbing.  
"Ssssshhhhh, it's OK, Draco... It's gone now, and if it comes back I'll hit it again, I promise. I'm here, I won't let anything hurt you."  
Draco looked up into Harry's eyes, tear tracks still plainly visible on his cheeks, "You..You saved me...Again..."  
Harry nodded. "Yeah, I guess I did."  
Draco bit his lip, as though wondering whether or not to say something.  
"..."  
Draco continued to stare at Harry, then - as though finally deciding what to do - he said;  
"Harry?"  
"No, no, you don't need to thank me, Draco.." Harry began.  
Draco looked insulted. "Thank you? THANK YOU? Gods, no! I was just going to remind you that THIS is all YOUR fault!"  
He glared at Harry. "And if you ever, EVER get me into a mess like this again, I will PERSONALLY kill you. Slowly AND painfully!"  
And with a swish of his mud-stained cloak, he pulled himself out of Harry's arms and stalked off into the trees.  
Well, that was the plan at least.  
  
---  
  
Draco stood up, planning to strut gracefully back into the forest, and immediately slipped up in the mud and fell flat on his face.  
"Urgh." He muttered, sitting up and wiping the mud out of his eyes, "Well there goes the dramatic exit..."  
Harry sniggered. "Enjoyed your trip?"  
(A/N; Couldn't resist! ^_^)  
"Yes, actually, it was the experiance of a lifetime." He answered.  
"Y'know, I'm sure this much sarcasm is bad for your health, Draco..."  
"Oh shut up, Potter."  
"Hey, whatever happened to 'Harry'?"  
"Well, seeing as I'm no longer hovering on the brink of a horrible messy death, I don't really see the point."  
He paused.  
"Plus, I'm angry at you. So there."  
Harry sighed. He held out his arm. "Need a hand, Malfoy?"  
Draco ignored Harry's outstretched hand and attempted to get up on his own.  
Half-way up, his left leg buckled and he fell back heavily.  
"Oh shit! My leg!" He hissed, clutching his leg as a jolt of burning pain shot up it.   
Harry only just caught him in time as Draco's legs gave way under him.  
He collapsed into Harry's arms, admitting defeat. He looked up and glared at him.   
"I hate you." He muttered weakly, as though saying it would make it all go away.  
Harry laughed softly, holding the blonde Slytherin in his arms, "Hate you too, Draco." He replied with just a hint of affection in his voice that made him slightly nervous despite himself.  
  
--  
  
Draco scowled. "This has got to be one of the worst experiances of my life...My leg feels like someone's hacked it off with an axe..."  
He gasped in pain as he tried to stand up again, "I think I must have twisted it or broken it or something..."  
Harry gently lowered Draco to the ground and pulled up the hem of his robes to have a look.  
"HEY! What are you DOING?!" Draco yelped, slapping Harry's hands away and tugging his robes back down, "Pervert!"  
"Don't be so paranoid. I only want to check your ankle!" Harry snapped, folding his arms across his chest, sulking, "But if you don't want me to, I guess I'll just have to leave you here while I go find some help..."  
Draco grabbed onto Harry's arm, panicking, "NO! Don't leave me! Those th-things will come back! PLEASE don't leave me!"  
Harry's annoyed expression softened at the plain fear in Draco's eyes. He placed a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder, "Hey, it's okay, I didn't mean it. I won't leave you." He said softly.  
Draco narrowed his eyes and tried to calm his pounding heart.  
"That was low, even for you." He muttered, looking away nervously as he let Harry fold back his robes to about knee-height.  
  
---  
  
Harry tried to stop his hands shaking as he folded Draco's mud-stained Quidditch robes up as high as he dared, which wasn't actually very high...  
He was surprised to find that - unlike himself, who always wore jeans underneath his robes - Draco wore only a pair of shorts, or - Harry thought with a smile - just underwear.  
Luckily, or unluckily depending on which way you look at it, it was too dark for Harry too be able to see anything beyond Draco's knees.  
'Oh gods...he's got great legs...'  
And indeed he had, although for the sake of my sanity, and my new shoes, I will refrain from going into sexy detail in case I start dribbling.  
Draco hissed in pain as Harry nervously placed a shaking hand onto his injured ankle.  
"Careful! That bloody hurt!"  
"Sorry..."  
Draco looked up nervously, blushing ever so slightly. "Ummm...You DO know what you're doing, don't you?"  
Harry shrugged. "More or less."  
Funnily enough, Harry's answer didn't exactly set his mind at ease.  
Harry prodded gently at Draco's ankle, causing him to start swearing again. It was starting to swell up a little, and had turned a rather sickly purple colour.  
It wasn't very pretty, to say the least.  
"I think it's just twisted, and it's started to swell up too." Harry explained, blushing as he realised that he'd been stroking Draco's leg ever so slightly as he spoke, "I'm gonna need to put a splint on it."  
"With what? We don't have our wands!"  
"Oh for Merlin's sake, Draco! It is possible to survive without a wand, you know. Here, keep your leg still a minute..."  
Draco watched, interested, as Harry stood up and wandered around the clearing for a few moments, looking for something.  
"What are you looking for?" Draco asked, curious.  
"Ah-ha!" Was the only answer he got as Harry bent down and picked up a long, fairly thick branch, and four or five smaller sticks too.  
He handed Draco the longer branch. "Here, this will make a good crutch, I doubt you'll be able to walk on your own..."  
"You could carry me." Draco pointed out, trying to look innocent.  
"Nice try, but no chance." Harry laughed, kneeling down beside Draco and arranging the sticks around his lower leg and over his ankle bone.  
"This is gonna hurt, isn't it?" Draco muttered.  
"Yeah."  
Harry pulled up his robes, revealing his jeans, and unbuckled his belt.  
"What are you doing now?" Draco asked, looking a little freaked out.  
Harry wrapped the belt loosly around the sticks and Draco's ankle. "I'm going to have to tighten this a bit, but not much, seeing as your leg's gonna swell up some more...but it'll still hurt."  
Draco just stared. "Your trousers will fall down."  
Harry laughed. "So? I'll get some more..."  
Draco giggled. It was a rather disturbing sound. "You just gave me a very disturbing image."  
"What?"  
"You...with no trousers on..." He collapsed into a fit of giggles again.  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "Is that such a bad image?"  
"Well...no....not really..." He blushed.  
There was an awkward silence as the two young wizards looked into each others eyes for a moment before blushing and looking away again.  
"Ummm...OK...let's see if I remember how to do this..." Harry muttered, distracted by the way Draco was looking at him, the occasioanl droplets of rain that had managed to sneak through the branches above them made his silvery hair stick to his forehead and made him look like he'd just stepped out of a shower. That would distract anyone.  
"OK...I'll tighten it on three, OK?"  
Draco nodded.  
"One...Two..."  
Harry yanked the belt.  
"OWWWW! Hey, what happened to three?!"  
"I would have asked you the same question earlier..." Harry sniggered, "Besides, you would have tensed up on three, I needed your ankle to be relaxed."  
Draco snorted. "Typical Griffindor."  
"Typical Slytherin." Harry shot back.  
  
---  
  
Draco's leg was hurting like hell, but it didn't seem to matter anymore with Harry looking at him like that.  
'His eyes are so pretty. How the hell can they sparkle like that?'  
He realised with a shock, that he'd been gazing at Harry with a dreamy expression on his face, and quickly looked away, blushing.  
'What the hell is happening to me? I can't be attracted to him...I just CAN'T! I'm a Malfoy for Merlin's sake! We haven't had one of..them..in the family for decades! Oh fuck this is bad...Father's gonna go nuts! No, wait, he doesn't have to know...No one has to know... After all, he couldn't like me back...not Potter. Bah, of course 'perfect' Potter wouldn't be attracted to someone like me...He's probably not even gay.  
Oh gods, I'm gay...I'm fucking gay! Oh shit...'  
His concentration was broken suddenly as he felt the warth of Harry's hand on his shoulder.  
"Are you OK? You look...distant. Are you cold?" Harry asked, looking almost concerned.  
Draco's head snapped up suddenly at the sound of Harry's voice. He sounded worried.  
'No...he's not worried about me, he's just scared he'll get the blame for it if I suddenly keel over...not like anyone would ever blame HIM for anything though...'  
"Hmm?"  
"I said; Are you OK?" Harry repeated.  
"What? Oh...yeah...Apart from the fact that I feel like I've been trampled by a herd of Hippogriffs."  
He shivered. "And I'm cold."  
Harry smiled, and took his cloak off, wrapping it carefully around Draco's shoulders. "Better?"  
Harry seemed to have overlooked the fact that his cloak was dripping wet and just as cold.  
Luckily, Draco was too preocupied with the fact that Harry had even offered it to notice that it made him shiver even more.  
He smiled, a rare and strangely beautiful sight. "Much better, thanks, Harry."  
They stared into each others eyes for a moment, again.  
'Oh my god, those lips look so kissable...I wonder what it would be like to - No...Don't even go there...'  
Everything else seemed to fade out as Harry felt himself lean in towards Draco, towards those soft, tantalising lips, just a shade darker than the rest of his skin.  
'OK then...Look's like I'm going there...'  
Draco felt his breath catch in his throat. Why was Harry looking at him like that?  
'What...But he...Could he...Is he...? Oh shit...'  
He felt himself start to lean in towards Harry. In a moment their lips would touch.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Wow, this chapter was a little longer than I thought it was going to be...I hope you like it.  
Am I straying from the plot? Hang on...What WAS the plot? Draco's fallen off his broom...Harry saved him...*counts plot stages off on fingers*  
There's not much left to do!  
Any suggestions? 


	8. 

Story title: Next time don't look down!  
  
Author: RandomBabbling  
  
Chapter: 8. 'Waiter! There's a Cliché in my 'Fic!'  
  
Rating: PG-13 for mild cussing and some sweet sweet Slash!  
  
Homophobes, turn round and head for the door, if you don't like it don't read it! *glares*  
  
Plot: Harry challenges Draco to a race. Draco falls off his broom. Slash is beginning to creep into the plot, and how are our two yummy boys going to get out of this one?  
  
Pairings: Harry/Draco (YAY 4 HP/DM!)  
  
*A/N* I don't own them so don't sue! If ya even try, I'll hex you, ya muggle!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Greeneyes-Blackleather, for her 'Ask Draco' story. Her Draco is the only one who actually likes me! *huggles*  
And yes, Mel, you can come to the party if you promise not to try and kidnap Draco again!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8: WAITER! THERE'S A CLICHé IN MY 'FIC!  
  
***  
  
"We need to get back to Hogwarts..." Draco continued.  
"Damn right. Which way?" Harry answered, wrapping his other arm protectively around Draco's waist, letting him lean against him.  
Draco looked up into Harry's eyes in shock. "What? You mean you don't know?"  
"No. Should I?" He asked.  
Harry's knees turned to jelly again as Draco pressed his body a little closer against him in fear.  
"But if you don't know the way out...And I don't know the way out...Then we're-"  
"Lost." Harry finished, looking around in growing concern, "Oh man this isn't good."  
"Definetly not good."  
  
***  
  
Harry looked around. Dark trees surrounded them from all sides, it was too dark to see more than five metres in any direction.  
The moon, as though sensing the fear in the two young Wizards, retreated behind the safety of a cloud, casting the forest into even deeper darkness.  
Draco was sure he could he several glittering eyes staring back at him from between the branches of the trees.  
"Harry?"  
Harry looked down, only just able to make out Draco's thin frame in the near pitch-darkness. "Yes, Draco?"  
"Are you scared?"  
"Would I be a complete wimp if I said yes?"  
"No."  
"Then yes."  
"Me too."  
They held each other for a moment, listening to the eerie silence broken only by their panicked breathing, both of them shivering with more than cold, and whirled around as a rustling sound reached their ears. Several of the bushes were rustling and quivering violently.  
"Wh-what's that?" Harry asked, taking a step back.  
"I d-don't know."  
He fought back the urge to run away bawling like a little kid. He couldn't leave Draco. He wouldn't.  
He was beginning to feel very protective over the person who, barely two hours ago, he would have gladly driven over in an army tank. It was a strange and empowering feeling.  
'I won't let anyone hurt him.' He thought over and over again, 'I won't let anyone hurt him.'  
The memories of soft kisses and caresses came flooding back from his subconsciousness, making his blood burn with passion and longing for the young wizard nestled in his arms.  
As the bushes rustled again, Harry narrowed his eyes and scowled.  
"Who's there?" He demanded, holding Draco tigher in his arms, "Show yourself!"  
Whatever it was that was out there, Harry felt sure he could kick it's ass. He wouldn't let it take Draco away from him.  
Draco was rather stunned. Why was Harry holding him so tightly? Was he really going to try and take on the monster that was surely lurking in those bushes? Or had he simply landed on his head, and there was no hope for either of them?  
Either way, Draco was sure this was going to get pretty nasty.  
He looked around quickly, scanning the area while forming a quick plan in his mind. He braced himself, getting ready break free from Harry's arms and run as far as he could before his nerve failed. His leg was still burning with pain, but he was certain he would be able to make it to the bushes about three metres behind him, or at least far enough to be able to crawl the rest of the way and hide there until the battle was over.  
It wasn't much of a plan, but it was better than nothing, after all.  
  
***  
  
The bushes parted suddenly, and Draco screamed like a little girl as something extremely hairy and more then fairly ugly emmerged from them.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Harry, on the other hand, seemed almost pleased, if not absolutely ecstatic.  
"Firenze!" He cried happily, startling Draco and making him even more frightened, "Firenze, is it really you?"  
Draco chose this moment to try and carry out his plan, but hadn't counted on the fact that Harry's grip was amazingly tight, and he couldn't seem to break free however hard he struggled.  
Harry held Draco tighter against his chest as he began panicking.   
"It's OK, Draco, Firenze is a friend! He won't hurt us." He explained, trying to calm him, "He'll help us get out of here, I'm sure."  
He looked up at the Centaur expectantly, "Won't you?"  
With more or less no explanation of what the hell was going on, the Centaur was a little puzzled.  
Choosing to ignore his question for the moment, he said simply. "Harry Potter, it is good to see you again."  
Draco seemed to have calmed a little. He wasn't struggling to get away anymore, although was still clinging onto Harry as if he was going to fall down if he didn't have something to support him, which, actually, he probably would.  
"Yeah, it's good to see you, Firenze. We need your help. Do you know the quickest way back to Hogwarts from here?" Harry asked.  
Firenze nodded, and pointed roughly West. "That way will take you close enough, if you stay on the left of Orion but on the right of Sirius you'll get there soon."  
"W-what's he got to do with all this?" Draco asked, looking rather terrified, "And who's Orion?"  
Harry laughed. "No, Draco. He means Sirius the Dog Star, not Sirius Black."  
"Oh." Draco answered. "I..I knew that."  
  
***  
  
Harry had hoped that because of Draco's injury, Firenze might have been able to carry them for part of the way back, but apparantly the stars predicted that he'd be needed somewhere South-East tonight, and he'd thought it best to do as they say.  
  
They'd said their goodbyes, with Draco still slightly in shock, then without another word, Firenze had stepped back into the trees and dissappeared.  
Draco shuddered, "I really, REALLY hate this place..."  
"Oh shut up and keep moving," Harry said cheerfully, playfully slapping Draco on his cute little ass, making him jump about a metre in the air, "We'll be back by morning, I'm sure."  
"Hey! Don't do that, that hurt!" Draco muttered, rubbing his sore area, "That's the part that landed first, remember?"  
Harry just grinned again, "Aaawwww, poor 'ickle Drakkikins..."  
Draco glared at him, and swatted him on the head with a well-aimed hand, "Don't call me that. It's...disturbing."  
"OK, Drakkikins, anything you-"  
Harry's comment was cut short by the glob of mud that hit him square on the nose.  
"EURCK! What the..?!"  
He quickly wiped the mud out of his eyes in time to see Draco wiping the mud off his hands, trying not to giggle.  
"I should really hit you for that." Harry growled.  
Draco stopped giggling and looked at Harry. "And why aren't you going to?"  
"How do you know I'm not?"  
"Because I'm so charming and handsome, it would ruin my good-looks if you hit me, and then you'd have half the girls in Hogwarts after you for ruining the view, of course." He replied truthfully.  
"Well then why did you ask me?"   
"To see if I could get you to say it."  
"Oh shut up."  
"Make me."  
"It'd be an honour."  
And with that, Harry bent down, scooped up a handful of the disgusting brown dirt, and hurled it roughly in Draco's direction.  
  
~TBC~  
  
I was running out of things to say and thought you deserved another chapter. Don't worry, they'll get out soon, I think.  
And...ummm...Sorry, guys, but there isn't going to be a kinkee sex scene in THIS 'fic, so spot asking me for one.  
I'm in the process of writing a Lemon for a different 'fic though, so wait 'till that comes out. 


	9. 

Story title: Next time don't look down!  
  
Author: RandomBabbling  
  
Chapter: 9. 'You're having a nervous breakdown, aren't you?'  
  
Rating: PG-13 for mild cussing and some sweet sweet Slash!  
  
Homophobes, turn round and head for the door, if you don't like it don't read it! *glares*  
  
Plot: Harry challenges Draco to a race. Draco falls off his broom. Slash is beginning to creep into the plot, and how are our two yummy boys going to get out of this one?  
  
Pairings: Harry/Draco (YAY 4 HP/DM!)  
  
*A/N* I don't own them so don't sue! If ya even try, I'll hex you, ya muggle!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Fangrlwlotsofideas (sp? I'll check in a minute...), for finally updating the hilarious but sweet 'Koosh'. Oh, and Gothangelic for superb work on 'Hush', and Fallen IceAngel for more angsty-as-ever chapters of 'How could you?'. I'm a perverted bitch at heart. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9: You're having a nervous breakdown, aren't you?  
  
"I should really hit you for that." Harry growled.  
Draco stopped giggling and looked at Harry. "And why aren't you going to?"  
"How do you know I'm not?"  
"Because I'm so charming and handsome, it would ruin my good-looks if you hit me, and then you'd have half the girls in Hogwarts after you for ruining the view, of course." He replied truthfully.  
"Well then why did you ask me?"   
"To see if I could get you to say it."  
"Oh shut up."  
"Make me."  
"It'd be an honour."  
And with that, Harry bent down, scooped up a handful of the disgusting brown dirt, and hurled it roughly in Draco's direction.  
  
***  
  
Draco's stunning Platinum Blonde hair was soon stained dark brown as Harry's mud-missile hit it's target.  
He was absolutely silent with shock and horror as the thick, foul-smelling earth dripped down his face and onto his shoulders, then, with more-or-less no warning, he threw himself at Harry and knocked him to the ground.  
Harry barely had time to react as Draco pushed him down onto his back, knocking all the air out of him for a moment.  
"Draco-!?"  
"Shut up!"  
"But I-"  
"You ruined my hair!"  
"Huh?"  
"Look! Look at it! Do you have ANY idea how long it takes to get it to shine like that in the morning?"  
"Well, I-"  
"Three hours, Harry. THREE HOURS!"  
"But you can wash it again when we get back!"  
"That's not the point!"  
"Well what is?"  
"YOU RUINED MY HAIR!"  
"BUT YOU CAN WASH THE MUD OUT WHEN WE GET BACK!"  
"IT'LL TAKE ANOTHER FOUR HOURS!"  
"I thought you said it was three?"  
"WELL I DON'T NORMALLY HAVE TO SPEND ANOTHER HOUR WASHING DISGUSTING FILTH OUT OF IT!"  
Harry paused.  
"Good point."  
"DAMN RIGHT IT'S A GOOD POINT!"  
"Draco, I think you may be over-reacting just a little b-"  
"Oh, I'M over-reacting?"  
"Yes, you're over-reacting."  
Harry clearly didn't see what a dangerous position he was in.  
"So," Draco continued, his voice strangely silky and calm despite the tantrum he'd just thrown, "You're telling me that I'm over-reacting because I happen to get angry at the fact that I'm soaking wet, exhausted, starving, BLOODY freezing, in pain, lost in a forest full of nasty BLOOD-SUCKING little things that would gladly eat me if given half a chance, and will now have to spend ANOTHER four hours in the REPULSIVE Slytherin shower-rooms TRYING not to think about the fact that Blaise Zabini keeps staring at my ARSE! Is that what you're trying to tell me, Harry?"  
Harry gulped. "Well, when you put it like that..."  
Draco had a strangely muderous glint in his eye, and his hands - hovering dangerously close to Harry's neck - seemed to be twitching ever-so-slightly.  
Harry slowly brought his hands up, and grabbed hold of Draco's wrists, carefully moving them to a safe distance from his throat before he could decide all of the above was Harry's fault.  
"Draco...Calm down, OK? We'll get out of here soon." He soothed, trying to sit up while Draco was still straddled across Harry's chest, "You heard what Firenze said, didn't you? We just keep going West and we'll be out of here in no time. They'll have food at Hogwarts, remember? And some spare robes so you won't have to stay in that wet thing. You can go to Madam Pomfrey and she'll fix your leg up too. Everything will be OK when we get there, now calm down."  
Draco's eyes still looked a little glazed-over, and his breath kept hitching like he was trying not to break down in tears. "Wh-what about Zabini?"  
Harry thought for a moment. "Ever been to the Prefect's Bathroom?"  
Draco shook his head. "No."  
"Ah. Well then you can look forward to that. I'll show you when we get back, OK? But for now, just get off my chest and we can start walking."  
He nodded slowly, and half-climbed-half-fell off Harry, and lay there in the mud shivering.  
Harry got up and looked down at him. "You're having a nervous breakdown, aren't you?"  
"No..."  
"Then why are you lying there?"  
"Because I'm in shock."  
"About what?"  
"I just remembered that I kissed you."  
"Oh. Is that all?"  
Draco sat up, glaring at Harry. "What do you mean, 'Is that all?'?"  
Harry shrugged, and Draco started shivering again.  
"My father's going to kill me."  
"Why?" Harry asked, not quite grasping the situation.  
"Why? I just kissed you, for Merlin's sake! You're a guy. I'm a guy. What the hell does that say about me?!"  
"So you're gay. Or at least Bi. Does it matter?"  
"Of course it bloody matters!" Draco cried, "Dad'll kill me! We haven't had one of...them...in the family for decades! It'd be a scandal! Father would disown me, he'd kick me out...And mother...she'd never speak to me again! To them it's almost as bad as being a fucking mudblood!"  
"But why?"  
Draco sniffled. "Well if I'm gay I can't have kids, can I? I'd never be able to carry on the family line and all that shit my father thinks is so bloody important. Plus, well, it's not...normal...is it? It'll be in the papers!"  
Harry really wished he could keep up with Draco's moodswings. Draco had gone from being terrified of that spider, to kissing Harry more passionately than he'd thought anyone could ever be, to being terrified again, to laughing hysterically, to nearly strangling Harry in absolute fury, to nearly breaking down in tears all in less then half an hour. This was getting increasingly ridiculous.  
'It's almost like some kind of stupid no-plot 'fic!' Harry mused to himself, before realising he had no idea what a 'fic was or why he thought that.  
(A/N; Mwaahaha...)  
He looked down at Draco, who was still shivering and whimpering softly from the confusion of it all.  
"Draco, listen to me." Harry said softly, resting a hand on Draco's muddy shoulder, "Nobody has to know you kissed me. Hell, I've known I was gay for months now, and I haven't told anybody about that! I mean, why should I have to tell anyone? It's not like Ron HAS to tell everyone just because he's straight."  
Draco looked up. "You're gay?"  
"Well why do you think I kissed you back?"  
He sat up, looking stunned. "I forgot about that."  
Harry smiled, and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. "No one has to know."  
The blonde Slytherin sighed, and carefully laid his head on Harry's shoulder. "Sounds good to me."  
"Good, now shut up and kiss me again."  
  
~TBC~  
  
Wow, I'm churning these things out pretty fast!  
Yes, I know I'm stalling, but I'm still not quite sure how to end it! I'm making it up as I go along here! *puts head in hands and weeps* 


	10. 

Story title: Next time don't look down!  
  
Author: RandomBabbling  
  
Chapter: 10. 'Marmite. Love it or hate it?'  
  
Rating: PG-13 for mild cussing and some sweet sweet Slash!  
  
Homophobes, turn round and head for the door, if you don't like it don't read it! *glares*  
  
Plot: Harry challenges Draco to a race. Draco falls off his broom. Slash is beginning to creep into the plot, and how are our two yummy boys going to get out of this one?  
  
Pairings: Harry/Draco (YAY 4 HP/DM!)  
  
*A/N* I don't own them so don't sue! If ya even try, I'll hex you, ya muggle!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Greeneyes-Blackleather (again). I wish you didn't have to finish your 'Ask Draco', but it had to end sometime, and I'm glad he's free now....  
See ya at the party! *wink wink*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 10: Marmite. Love it or hate it?  
  
"Draco, listen to me." Harry said softly, resting a hand on Draco's muddy shoulder, "Nobody has to know you kissed me. Hell, I've known I was gay for months now, and I haven't told anybody about that! I mean, why should I have to tell anyone? It's not like Ron HAS to tell everyone just because he's straight."  
Draco looked up. "You're gay?"  
"Well why do you think I kissed you back?"  
He sat up, looking stunned. "I forgot about that."  
Harry smiled, and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. "No one has to know."  
The blonde/brown Slytherin sighed, and carefully laid his head on Harry's shoulder. "Sounds good to me."  
"Good, now shut up and kiss me again."  
  
***  
  
Draco smiled. A real smile this time, and gently planted a soft tender kiss on Harry's lips, making it last only a few moments before pulling back.  
"Thankyou." He whispered.  
"What for?"  
"Everything. For not letting me fall, for saving me from that spider, everything."  
Harry smiled. "It doesn't matter."  
"Yes it does. You would have said it."  
"Yeah, well you're not me."  
"I know, that's a big part of my charm."  
"Oh shuddup."  
"Make me."  
Harry paused, then grinned again. "Wasn't this how the whole thing started?"  
"No."  
"Oh...OK, must have got confused...."  
  
***  
  
Once the two wizards finally realised that they were supposed to be trying to get back to Hogwarts, they reluctantly stopped their oh-so-cute kissing and cuddling, and tried to remember which way was West, which soon caused another argument, leading to Harry being slapped several times by a severely annoyed Draco, before he realised that Harry was, actually, right, and reluctantly apoligised.  
Yes, I know I'm not going into enough detail, but come on people, I need to get this chapter finished by 10:00pm, and it's 9:35pm now...  
What? Oh fine, I'll tell the story properly.....  
*Ahem*  
"Are you sure this is the right way, Harry?" Draco asked, again.  
"Yes, Draco, I'm sure." He replied, again.   
He stopped, and pointed up at the sky. "Look, there's Sirius, the Dog Star, there on the left, see."  
Draco looked up, squinting a little. "Where?"  
"There!"  
"I can't see it."  
Harry sighed, "It doesn't matter, I know which one it is."  
Draco gave Harry a kiss on his cheek, "You better, 'cause there's NO WAY I'm staying in this awful place for the rest of my life."  
Harry pouted, "What? Not even if *I* was with you?"  
"Not even if you paid me."  
"Well you don't have to worry about that, because we'll be out of here by morning, or at least midnight." Harry answered, turning back, "Am I going too fast?"  
He let Draco catch up with him, and wrapped his arm around Draco's waist to steady him.  
"I'm OK, Harry, seriously." Draco complained, "I can still walk, I still have at least a tiny shred of dignity left to cling to while I'm still standing."  
"I'm only trying to make it easier for you, Drake." Harry answered affectionately, "I don't want you to be in any more pain than you have to be."  
"Oh stop being so sentimental. I've coped in worse situations than this."  
"Such as?"  
"You really don't want to know, trust me."  
"OK."  
If there was one thing he'd learnt from his time with Draco, it was that if he said you didn't want to know, then you really, REALLY didn't want to know.  
Harry decided to change the subject. Unlike Draco, who was used to being alone most of the time, Harry couldn't stand silence if there were other people around.  
"So, seeing as I'm technically your boyfriend now..." He paused to kiss Draco lightly on the side of his neck, "I guess it's fair that I know a little more about you."  
He thought for a moment, still walking, before plucking a question at random.  
"What Quidditch team do you support? Out of school, I mean."  
Draco pondered the question for a moment, then answered; "I've supported The Kenmare Kestrels since I was nine, but father still thinks I like the Holyhead Harpies, like he does. Ignorant bugger."  
"What?"  
Draco shrugged. "He's a git, Harry, he really is. I can't stand him."  
"You're serious?"  
"Yes, is that so hard to believe?"  
"But he's your father! And you hardly ever stop talking about him!"  
Draco stopped and glared at Harry, "Well he IS very high up in the Ministry, and not everyone around hates him as much as I do so it's benifical to me to at least pretend I have some respect for the bastard."  
Harry blinked. "Makes sense."  
"Damn right it does, plus the fact that if he knew I couldn't stand him he'd waste no time in hexing me halfway to hell."  
Harry laughed, then realised from the serious expression on Draco's face that he wasn't joking. This was getting weirder by the minute.  
"Wow... Draco? Do you think maybe I've stepped into an alternate universe?"  
"Not at all."  
"OK. If you're sure."  
"Positive, now keep walking."  
"Yes, sir."  
  
***  
  
After walking for another hour or so, exchanging useless information about themselves such as how they like their toast done and whether they love or hate Marmite on it, they stopped for a rest. (Incidentally, Harry loved it and Draco liked it but only enough to make the butter go a little brownish, just in case you'd like to know.)  
Harry leant against the trunk of a large Oak tree, and sighed. "Shit, I'm bloody tired."  
"Me too."   
Draco limped over to Harry and sat awkwardly beside him, hissing in pain as his leg knocked against one of the knarled roots.  
"Does it feel any better yet?" Harry asked him.  
"No, it feels like someone's using it as a pincushion!" He muttered, "But I can walk on it OK with the branch, so I think I'll be able to get back to Hogwarts without fainting from utter exhaustion. How about you?"  
"I feel fine, actually, apart from some bruises and a few cuts. Although my back hurts a little. I think Dumbledore must have put some sort of protection spell on me or something and that's why I'm not hurt."  
"Ah...That would explain it." Draco replied in a rather distant tone.  
"What?"  
"Nothing. It's just...It's weird. You survived the killing curse before you could even talk! You've escaped from You-know-who countless times, yet you still get all this protection and stuff, and all the rest of us - who probably haven't even got whatever it is that lets you get away with all that - get nothing."  
Harry just shrugged. "I wondered about that. I really don't know why everyone seems to be so crazy about keeping me alive, to be honest. I would have thought I could handle myself seeing as I'm still alive so far."  
"Isn't that what I just said?"  
"Not really....I guess I'm too tired to think about what's coming out of my mouth."  
"I know the feeling."  
Draco shivered. The rain had stopped at last, but the temperature had dropped even lower. He felt like he'd just spent an hour in a bath full of icecubes.  
"If it wasn't for the cold I think I'd fall asleep right here." He added.  
He waited for Harry to answer, but all that came in reply was a dull snoring sound.  
Draco leaned over and shook his partner roughly by the shoulder.  
"Wake up, you scar-faced idiot." He demanded, "It'd be suicide to fall asleep in this hellhole! If those things come back don't expect me to stick around after you!"  
Harry opened one brilliant green eye and gazed lazily at Draco. "Scaredy-cat."  
Draco snorted. "I'd rather be a coward who still posseses all his natural limbs than be a brave thrill-junkie who can only count to five on his fingers and toes."  
Harry opened both eyes and wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders. "You're such a Malfoy."  
"Oh, Potter, I think you just mortally wounded my ego."   
There's that Draco Sarcasm again. Don't you love it?  
"Really? It'd be a big improvment."  
"You're absolutely insufferable, has anyone told you that?"  
"Irresistable, you mean."  
"When you look at me like that, of course."  
They kissed briefly, losing themselves in each others arms for a moment, taking a few precious minutes to pretend they were somewhere else, somewhere where nothing and no one could get to them, where all that mattered was here and now and the fact that someone, finally, loved them.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Aaaaawwww.....  
Dammit, this is really getting to me! I think I'm lost...They should have got to Hogwarts by now! *consults map of the forest*  
Ooohhhh, it's upsidedown! *turns map around* OK, we'll be there in no time...I think.  
Hang on...This is a map of the London Underground! *glares* Never trust those dodgy map sellers....*calls lawyer*  
Ah....Now for some thankyous and stuff.....  
Trephinia Cealyn, I wasn't suggesting Blaise looks bad....Just that he's not Drakkie's type. And yes, in this 'fic HE is a GUY. But thanx for the review! *winks*  
the-princess-bard; Thanks for the idea, I'll give it a go! Hey, I got no other ideas....  
mandraco - Hey, a review is a review whether it sucks or not! And that one didn't anyway...The fact that you even reviewed is good enough for me!  
withset - Great! I wasn't planning on a Prefect's Bathroom scene, but now I am! And yes, Harry will wash Drakkie's hair...*giggles in cute chibi happiness*  
Snuffy5 - Ummm....Thanx....I think....  
  
Wow....This is kinda fun....I'll try this everytime if you have anything of relative importance to say...I can't say hi to everyone...  
Shit, that sounded soooooooo inflated-ego!Draco..... 


End file.
